


Lucky Rubber Ducky

by DryCereal



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Dan's a lil shit, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Persuasion - Freeform, Phil's a wind-up merchant, That damn duck, Yup... that one., based on a tweet, they deserve each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryCereal/pseuds/DryCereal
Summary: "having a romantic bath with this special guy"...cos my boyfriend won't join me...





	Lucky Rubber Ducky

_“Phiiiiiiiiilllllll...?”_  
  
He can tell by the almost-whining emphasis on his name disturbing the silence that’s been settled comfortably and largely undisturbed throughout their home all day long that Dan wants _something_. Probably something minor, but specific, and he more than likely won’t give in until he gets it. Still, though, it doesn’t mean he isn’t going to have to work for it, at least a little.

 

“Yes Dan?” he responds, amusement threaded through the words as he looks up to make eye contact with his boyfriend whose head has appeared over the bannister rail across the lounge.

 

“Come relax with me.”

 

“I’m already relaxed. Come sit here with me”

 

“Phil, _nooooooo!_ ”

 

“Phil **_yes_**...”

 

His only answer is a frustrated sigh, as he exaggeratedly stomps (as best he can in slippers) up the remaining stairs and across the lounge, making his way behind the sofa and leaning over it to see what Phil’s got on his laptop screen. Seeing nothing more than an afternoon’s worth of mindless browsing, he goes to push the lid closed with one finger, but as Phil, laughing openly now, grabs at it, he changes tack, grabbing his wrist instead, pulling on it gently, but ineffectually.

 

“Phiwwww...”

 

“What, Dan. **What** do you want?!” He answered, still laughing fondly.

 

“Come have a bath with me.” he finally says, batting his eyes whilst grinning in an attempt at persuasion.

 

“A bath? You want us to have a bath together?”

 

“ **Yes**. C’mon. _Now_.” 

 

“You must be joking.”

 

“Phiiii- “

 

“Dan... you were complaining not two days ago about how you’ve not fit in a bath since you were about 12. What on **earth** makes you think- “

 

“It’ll be cosy”

 

“Dan. It’ll be crowded, and our knees will be around our ears.”

 

“It’ll be fun though”

 

“No, it won’t. It’ll lead to bruises and pools of water on the floor. Like every other time we’ve tried it. We said last time we wouldn’t try again until we have our own place and a big enough bath...”

  
“We can light candles, make it romantic, snuggle up in the bubbles and hot water”  
  
“It’s not happening Dan. You go have a nice long soak of however much of you can fit under the water at any particular moment, but I’m. Staying. Right. Here.” He finishes, patting the sofa cushion next to him for added emphasis, until Dan seizes his hand in his own, raising it up higher, threading his fingers in between Phil’s and giving them a quick squeeze. Dan’s face falls momentarily, before he perks back up, a mischievous grin lighting up his features along with a raised eyebrow as he responds:

  
“It’ll be sex- “

 

“ ** _No_**.”

 

“...” Dan opens his mouth to respond, then purses his lips, obviously plotting his next move.

 

“I’ll make one of those Lush cocktails you saw on Tumblr... I’ll actually follow one of the recipes on that blog this time so it’ll **definitely** work...?” He wheedles, smiling hopefully, as if he isn’t also bringing up memories of Phil ranting about the times he’s had less than satisfying experiences after wrongly guessing which products complimented each other.

 

“Sounds nice. Enjoy it!” He answers, looking down at his laptop screen once more in clear dismissal.

 

Dan stands there for a moment, obviously waiting to see if Phil will magically change his mind and follow him to the bathroom, before seemingly giving up and making his way back down the stairs, presumably to start filling the bath he’s seemingly so determined to talk Phil into sharing.

 

Still amused by this whole exchange, and unable to resist a little bit of affectionate teasing, Phil waits until Dan disappears from sight before calling out “Dan! _**Wait**_...!”

 

It’s comical how Dan’s head appears almost instantaneously back above the bannister rail, and he’d be lying if he didn’t feel a little twinge of guilt at the hopeful, happy expression on his face, clearly expecting Phil to have changed his mind, that he’ll jump up and follow him. Instead -

 

“Make sure you don’t use the dark blue swirly one. It’s full of glitter and I know you hate that. Same for the pink one, now I think about it” It’s said in a faux-sweet, helpful tone, but Phil knows Dan will know he’s just winding him up at this point. This is confirmed when Dan’s eyes narrow accusingly, as he silently points at Phil as he stomps back down the stairs. Not two seconds after Phil bursts out laughing, he hears an indignant shout from downstairs.

 

“Honestly Phil, you’re **such** a _fucking_...”

 

“ _Wow_ , Dan, if you’re _that_ mad, you really do need a nice, calming bath! “ He’s almost laughing too hard to finish the sentence, but it has the desired effect, judging by the furious muttering he can hear drifting up the stairs, as the water finally starts running.

 

Not much later, he’s vaguely aware the tap gets shut off, before the bathroom door reopens, and Dan calls out to him, presumably from the bathroom doorway.

 

“Last chance, Lester...!”

 

“Enjoy your bath, Daniel!” He calls back, and huffs out a quiet chuckle at the exasperated sigh he hears before the bathroom door clicks shut, leaving the apartment once more, peaceful. He’s aware of muted noises from the bathroom, and assumes Dan has set up something to watch on his laptop whilst he’s in the bath. He goes back to browsing aimlessly on his own computer.

 

It’s a while before his phone buzzes with a notification, and another couple of minutes before he reaches over, picking it up from the coffee table in front of him to check it. What he sees when the screen lights up puzzles him for a second, but when he opens up the Twitter app to reveal what his boyfriend has been up to he can’t help but laugh out loud, both at the initial tweet, the inevitable storm of replies, and Dan’s responses to some of their fans. He’s still smiling, scrolling through the whole thread when Dan flops down next to him, still warm and somewhat damp, and presses a kiss on his cheek, through which Phil can feel his lips quirked up into a happy, no doubt self-satisfied grin, which expands with a giggly shake of the head when Phil jokingly enquires if he should sleep in his own room that night, if Dan has yellow, plastic company…?

 

Even the following morning, when he wakes up with his arms around the duck, in a mimicry of the piñata in Vegas, he sees the funny side, once he’s checked Phil’s twitter feed, then his phone for the existence of any photographic evidence.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little silly something I had in my head since Sunday. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did (hell, even if you didn't!) leave a comment below, or to gimme a shout on @DryCerealThief or https://drycerealthief.tumblr.com/ :)


End file.
